Kara ZorEl: Supergirl
by Alex-DeLarge
Summary: A strange girl seems to appear from a meteor shower. She is on a mission to find her cousin KalEl. Will take place after Superman Returns. chapter 3 up. R&R for checks on continuation.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Arrival

**Argo city, the last inhabited piece of Krypton.**

The Kryptonite was killing them off one by one; there was nothing left to do. Men, women, and children screamed in pain; they ran for cover that would never suffice. The green rocks glowed and escalated in size, gradually, completely taking over the small mass of Krypton. Great crystal buildings, as tall as skyscrapers, began trembling from the growth beneath them. There was one man who, within the chaos, took his daughter to a small space craft, and urgently set her inside.

"There is still hope for you, my daughter, to live and find peace."

The man started pressing buttons and moving switches on the inside of the craft while his young girl wept. Time was of the essence now, he needed to hurry.

"I don't want to go father! I want to stay with you! Please don't leave me!"

The girl, who looked to be about 15 or 16 years in age, suddenly cried out and fidgeted around in pain. The Kryptonite, would soon engulf the entire city, murdering the last peoples of Krypton. The man, in turn, cried out along with his daughter. Soon it would be over, he had to hurry. He smoothed her blonde hair back and grimaced.

"Kara, listen to me…Find your cousin. You must find Kal-El."

The girl sobbed and tried to get out of the craft, her father pinned her back while still messing with controls. He glared at her. A glare filled with fear and unknowing for his only daughter. Kara looked into his eyes and understood.

"H-how? How do I find him father? Where is he?"

The man named Zor-El was about to meet a fate his brother, Jor-El, had met before him, and he knew it. His daughter had to live, Kal-El would look after her. The suit Zor-El placed in the spacecraft would help Kal recognize who she was and where she was from, then he would know. The suit that bore the family symbol…

"He will find you Kara, now just sit back and pay attention to the screens."

Zor-El choked back a howl of pain and finished with the controls.

I love you."

With that Zor-El shut the crafts doors and they sealed. He shed tears from both the pain of the radioactive green rocks and for his daughter, for Kara. All around him the great crystal buildings of Argo City were crashing to the ground, soon it would end. The girl on the inside of the ship touched her hand lightly to the door.

"I love you too daddy."

The ship shot from the doomed city and rocketed into outer space. Zor-El looked on for as long as he could before falling to his knees. The screams all around him had all but ceased. The only thing he could hear now was the city breaking apart, and his own heartbeat.

"Please let her make it…"

Then there was nothing.


	2. Meteor In the Sky

Yeah I know, It's short... but thats how I roll ;)

* * *

Part 1: **Meteor In The Sky**

The sky was clear and starry and everything was quiet in the Pennsylvania Girls Orphanage. Everyone in the orphanage was asleep, except for one nun who was making her rounds. Most of the time she never caught anyone out of bed this late… most of the time. Luckily for her it was calm and she was going to retire soon.

" Sarah…"

The Nun bent over and picked up a teddy bear that was in the middle of the floor. It belonged to a little girl in the east wing. Now Sister Eva had to walk all the way through the courtyards to get there.

"At least it's a nice night."

She whispered to herself and started towards the courtyard. She went outside and looked up to the sky. Was it just her or was the sky a little… orange?

"Hmm, it can't be dawn already! That's impossible."

Sister Eva stopped in the middle of the courtyard and stared, she almost never stared. It looked like there was a meteor shower.

"Oh dear!"

She placed a hand over her mouth as she watched the rocks come pummeling down into the forest surrounding the orphanage. There was almost no noise except for some trees breaking in the distance. Sister Eva rushed over to the front desk and called for the janitor. He was sleeping in a chair.

"Joe! Wake up! I think there was meteor shower that landed in the woods!"

The man in the white jumpsuit woke with a start hopping out of his chair.

"What was that Sister? I thought you just said meteor shower."

He laughed and stopped suddenly when he saw the Sister wasn't indulging him. She put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

"I'm serious Joe! I want you to drive me out there to see if anyone was hurt."

She pointed to the parking lot at the front of the building. Joe went and grabbed a pair of keys from his desk.

"Are you sure? I don't think anyone would be out there at this time of night."

It didn't seem like the nun would back down.

"Joe."

She pressed her hands together.

"Ok let's go."

Joe shrugged and led her out to his truck.

* * *

So what do they find?? Hmmm... 


	3. Arrival

Oo it's taking me linger than I thought to keep this short story going.

Thanks for the reviews peoples!

* * *

**Arrival **

Kara had realized something happened. The ships power had shut down and she was worried. She was now 18 years old and was completely knowledgeable in all Earth facts. Since that fateful day her father sent her through space, Kara had soaked up the information her ship fed her.

"I… must be here…"

Kara maneuvered her body around the small craft to grab the blue and red skirted suit her father gave her. She then tucked it into a small, brown, leather-like backpack, which had been hers since she was a child. Kara hadn't put it on for fear that she might be found by the wrong people. While on her journey from Argo City she took in vast amounts of info on the people of earth and had even picked up a few TV shows, mostly soaps and teen dramas. (Kara Zor-El wouldn't be mistaken for an alien, pop culture wise.)

She learned almost everything about her cousin, Kal-El; like he was raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent in Smallville, Kansas, and he went by the name Clark Kent. Also, she knew that he was currently in Metropolis working for the Daily Planet. Only Clark would be able to see who she really was, Kara had to pretend she was a normal human until she could find him. She had to find Superman. The pictures of Superman's outfit were similar to hers and she knew that once he saw it Kal-El would know they were related.

At that moment Kara was wearing absolutely nothing, because she didn't have other clothes besides the suit, and she couldn't wear the suit! Kara glanced at the rags that her younger self wore that one fateful day. Can't wear those either…

She knew this was not the norm on this planet from the TV shows she picked up. Not wearing clothes out of the ordinary, and Kara needed to fit in.

"Clothes, I should have clothes. That's my first goal. As soon as I get out…."

Kara stared intently at the door, raising an eyebrow; it would not open.

"Oh yeah! Release."

Kara laughed and punched the "release button, sending the small metal door up. She popped her head outside and looked around. Her long blonde hair fell past her shoulders and lofted in the wind. It was exactly like the screens had showed what a forest would look like. It was nothing like her home world though. She felt different here. The computer told her that she would have special abilities on this planet, because of their sun. Kara squinted her bright blue eyes towards the heavens. She didn't see the sun, it must be night.

"24 hours a day, about half are night."

She nodded to herself, remembering this information.

"Now the ship has to go, no one can know I'm an alien!"

After checking the inside of the ship for anything she forgot, (which couldn't have been much.) she typed in orders for a self destruct.

"As they say, duck and cover!"

Kara dashed behind a boulder and stuck her fingers in her ears as she waited for the detonation. She counted down out loud.

"9…8…7…6…5…4…"

There was a loud explosion and a scream as debris fell all around. That wasn't her scream.

Kara popped out from behind the rock and saw a lady fallen over in the hands of another man. The man spotted her.

"Hey there! You!"

Kara didn't know what to do, it was too early for here to be seen. How would they react to her? She wasn't even wearing any clothes.

Maybe I can convince them my clothes blew off in the explosion… Oh no… that's just ridiculous…

Kara just shook her head.

"Come on now… wake up Sister Eva!"

The man poked the lady a few times in the face.

"Wha… wha?"

The nun was dazed from the blast and came out of her faint slowly.

"What happened?"

She layed eyes on the girl behind the boulder.

"Oh dear…"

Kara bit her lip and smiled sheepishly at the two humans, waving her left hand slowly.

* * *

Ok... Now what?

What should happen next...


End file.
